List of edible items and characters
This is a list of all edible items and characters in Battle for Dream Island. Edible contestants BFDI/A Donut wiki pose.png|Donut, as seen in the IDFB opening Fries intro.png|Fries, as seen in BFDIA. Gelatin 8.png|Gelatin as seen in one of the BFDIA voting screens Donutsblood.gif|"Hey, Donut's blood tastes pretty good!" "That's because it's cherry filling, not blood." Friesdisgusting.gif|"Fries! Your fries are disgusting;" —Gelatin Frypage.gif|Book tries to eat Fries' fry, then Fries tries to eat Book's page. CHEESY ORB.png|The Cheese Orb CHEESE ORB.png|The Cheese Orb appearing alongside the other Announcer clones * Donut (eaten by Ruby)** * Fries (fry tasted by Book , eaten by Gelatin , Rocky , Yellow Face , and Lollipop ) * Gelatin * The Cheese Orb ** IDFB Eggy wiki pose.png|Eggy, as seen in the IDFB opening. Taco wiki pose.png|Taco, as seen in the IDFB opening. Pie wiki pose.png|Pie, as seen in the IDFB opening. Cake wiki pose.png|Cake, as seen in the IDFB opening. Lollipop wiki pose.png|Lollipop, as seen in the IDFB opening. * Eggy * Taco * Pie ** * Cake * Lollipop (Eaten by Marker and Stapy , tasted by Pillow , as seen in BFDIA 5b]] 5b * Waffle There are also edible recommended characters who appear very briefly. :** character was used as a cake for Cake at Stake Edible items Orange Gumball A plenty of these Orange Gumballs were seen in an ad during Barriers and Pitfalls, and one was eaten by a round yellow face. Each gumball costs 70,000 payments of 70,000$, totalling up to 4,900,000,000$. makes ice cream. ]] Pencil's ice cream cone In Vomitaco, Pencil makes an ice cream cone using a cone, Ice Cube, Rocky's vomit mixed with colored water, and some whipped cream. It causes Bubble to fall off her platform and pop. Pencil then concludes that it tastes absolutely terrible, then throws Ice Cube into Rocky's Vomit. Yoyleberries Yoyleberries are fruit from the exotic Yoyleland. They, along with anything made from them, can cause a living person to turn to metal. They have been used to make Yoylecake and Yoyle Stew. Yoyleberries were first mentioned in The Glistening and later appeared whenever Yoyleland was visible, including being eaten by Ruby and Bubble in The Long-lost Yoyle City and by Leafy sometime before Get Digging. in it.]] ]] Dream Sauce Dream Sauce is a substance developed by Golf Ball in her underground factory. When super-heated in the Oven-o-tron 2000 and poured, it creates Dream Island. The vat that got used contained Book, who was dead after being super-heated. It is unknown if Dream Sauce is edible. ]] Bubbly Pop Bubbly Pop is a soda that was handed to Bubble by Puffball Speaker in Zeeky Boogy Doog. Bubble was not allowed to participate in the challenge with the rest of Team No-Name, so Puffball Speaker gave a special soda named Bubbly Pop. .]] Gumdrops In It's a Monster, at the end of the video, Cary promises that the next episode part would be out on time, or else he'd give up his gumdrop, among other things. In Welcome Back, FreeSmart has collected several gumdrops over the years and they proceed to eat them. Grotatoes Grotatoes are a new strain of potatoes invented by Tennis Ball for Fries to use in Welcome Back. They require less sunlight to grow, but they might possibly have some weird side effects. So far, no one has seen what grotatoes look like, but Cary has revealed what they might look like if IDFB 2 ever comes out (which most likely won't happen) with an image on HTwins Central. Deep Fried Breaths In Welcome Back, Coiny makes a pun about Fries taking a deep breath. Then, at night, he brings boiling frying oil to Fries and presumably dunks his face in it, in an attempt to create Deep Fried Breaths. This is never seen. Book's bag of nachos In The Liar Ball You Don't Want, Book is seen eating her bag of nachos in the Moon and dipping it into cheese in the communicator dish from the Rocket Ship on The Moon. Snacks from Get in the Van * Peanuts* * Blueberries * Strawberries * Tomatoes * Cake * Candy Bars * Lettuce * A Taco * Rice Other edible items * One-hundred chocolate balls* * An egg * Leafy's squashy grape * Bomby's banana* * Bomby's cake* * Banana upon which someone slips * Pen's apple * Loaves of bread* * Ondo Mino * Fries's fries * Donut * Coiny's seeds * Candy bar (leg of a cattle for Dream Island) * Onion * Potatoes* (eaten by Pin) 0 * Cookie dough cube * A glass of water * Saw’s drink Ingredients Foods made in challenges Foods used for challenges Ingredients In "Sweet Tooth", a large array of ingredients are available for the contestants to use to make their cakes. In "Vomitaco", the contestants are given ingredients for putting their tacos together. In "Get Digging", Pencil, Match, and Ruby use a variety of inedible ingredients for the team’s Yoyle Stew. Loaves of bread In the rejoin challenge in "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", the eliminated contestants had to gather loaves of bread, and the one with the most loaves would rejoin. While some drowned, Spongy rejoined with 38 loaves. They are also shown in Vomitaco, when Tennis Ball got 50/100 points, and said he expected more points since the Announcer fed the eliminated contestants only bread for the past 13 months. Jawbreakers In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", the challenge is to lick jawbreakers to free contestants trapped inside of them. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", the challenge is to to keep the Liar Ball, an inside out jawbreaker, from landing in a team’s crater. Cake at Stake cakes Other things that have been eaten * Frisbees (by Spongy; tasted by Rocky and Firey) * Small green sea monster (by gray sea monster) * Bugs (by Yellow Face ) * Pin's ooze (by Pin * Rocky's vomit (by Nickel ) Other characters who have been eaten * Flower (by Fire Monster ; tasted by Pin ) * Firey (by Fire Monster ) * Leafy (by gray sea monster) * Purple Face (by Yellow Face) * Announcer (by Bubble) * Corner of Announcer (by Flower) * Evil Leafy (by Spongy and Flower ) * Spongy (by Fries) * Nickel (by Teardrop and Rocky) * FreeSmart, Rocky, Golf Ball, and Tennis Ball (by Evil Leafy) * Firey and Gelatin (by Evil Leafy) * Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, Firey, Gelatin, Rocky (four times), and Fries (by green sea monster) * Lollipop (by Stapy and Marker) * Bracelety (by Four ) * Death P.A.C.T. (by Four ) Other items or characters who have been tasted but not eaten * Blocky (by small orange fish) * Pencil (by green sea monster) * Chunk of Ice (by Pin) * Nonexisty (by Firey) * Ice Cube ** (in Pencil's ice cream cone, by Bubble and Pencil) ** (herself) * Spike Ball (by Rocky) * Book (by Fries) * Postpone Token (by Yellow Face) * Hand-powered Recovery Center (by Puffball) * Lens Cap (by Ice Cube) * Fork (by Puffball) * Paper (by Pillow * X (by Gelatin * Dirt (by Ruby * Lava (by Naily See also * Spongy Cake * Gelatin's Steakhouse Category:Lists Category:Other Category:Items Category:Food Category:Season 1 items Category:Season 2 items Category:Season 4 items